


Thwarting Pogrebins

by shutupeccles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Humor, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, M/M, Sexual Content, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:32:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutupeccles/pseuds/shutupeccles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mutually horny yet oblivious school boys finally get it together after Regulus Black disappears. Peter causes Sirius to doubt Remus’ affection. Sirius refuses to give up and becomes convinced of Remus’ innocence while making love. After the Potter murders, Remus believes Sirius used him appallingly. The Marauder’s Map reveals the truth. Sirius and Remus reconcile and rekindle their love in a sexily happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thwarting Pogrebins

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Pogrebins enjoy stalking humans. The prey is overcome by a sense of futility before falling into a state of despair and sinking to their knees to weep at the pointlessness of it all. (paraphrased from _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ )  
> 2\. Written for black_circle_dj 2013 from prompt 'Sexy Boy' by Air  
> Lyrics in English: Sexy Boy, Sexy Boy  
> Where are your heroes with bodies of athletes?  
> Where are your idols? Poorly shaved, well dressed.  
> Sexy Boy, Sexy Boy  
> Money in their eyes  
> Diamonds in their smiles  
> I too, one day, will be as beautiful as a god.  
> Sexy boy, sexy boy  
> Apollo 2000. Zero-deficit/no loss.  
> 21 years is the ideal man of charm and masculinity.  
> Sexy boy, sexy boy

### 1977

Current events in the Great Hall meant nothing to Sirius, not simply because his seventh and final year at Hogwarts was drawing to a close. He sat beside James in the front corner seat of the Gryffindor table rather than at the back where the Marauders usually held court because Remus liked to be close to the staff table for start and end of term feasts as well as special presentations such as this. Remus sat directly across from Sirius and next to Peter, who had only shut up after an unusually Prefect-y admonition from Remus.

Remus watched Dumbledore waffle on about the two Fifth Years about to be rewarded with some award invented especially for this occasion. Sirius watched Remus’ profile, so stern, so mature, so focussed and alluringly ordinary. Sirius wanted to kiss him SO much!

But Remus only had eyes for the intellectual progeny being worshipped by Dumbledore on behalf of some independent publishing house that owed its survival to Xenophilius Lovegood and his best friend Regulus Black. Regulus! Did anyone but Sirius see how awful his younger brother was? No. Regulus was the Black who played quidditch well enough to give James Potter some sturdy competition for best seeker. Regulus won academic awards and athletic acclaim while Sirius earned detentions and notoriety. A total of three Gryffindors sought Sirius’ company for more than a public snog or sneaky feel while students from houses other than Slytherin openly socialised with Regulus—mostly Pure-bloods of course. _Yet I’m the good brother! And as for that Ravenclaw weirdo…_ Sirius had been convinced Xeno and Regulus spent more time exchanging spit than quirky ideas until Xeno publicly declared his heterosexuality in order to stop every gay wizard and their pointed hat hitting on him. _Must be the blond hair and off with the faeries expression…pardon the pun_. Sirius knew his brother liked broomsticks as well as hoops, but Remus’ romantic preferences remained a mystery. Did the wiggle of feminine hips or a masculine swagger catch his ponderous brown eyes? Who made his thoughts wax lyrical? Did Remus imagine himself up there receiving Dumbledore’s adulation or was he perving on one of the recipients? Sirius hoped like hell whatever fantasy ran through his friend’s head stemmed from innocent egotism and not lust. _Unless it’s about me Sexy Boy, then you can lust all you like. Look at me Remus. Catch me looking at you and reach under the table to hold my hand. That’s all I want before we leave Hogwarts, Moony. To hold hands below the Gryffindor table, to start being yours beneath this enchanted ceiling._ Remus put one elbow on the table so he could prop his chin in that hand. Two fingertips rested in the corner of his mouth. Sirius got a stiffy. _Oh shit Remus, don’t make me horny now. So I lied about holding hands being sufficient. I want to rub myself all over you and kiss you til I die. I love you, love you, lust you, love you._

Perhaps Sirius should actually listen to Irregularse and Xeno’s falsely humble thank you speech instead of mooning over Moony. _Moo-oo-nee. Moony. Look at me before I do something distracting to make you look at me. Oh for Merlin’s sake Xenophilius, shut—up!_

“Isn’t it strange that two brothers so close in age can be direct opposites?” Remus mused quietly without tearing his eyes from the glory hogs. “Except physically of course, your Hogwarts’ Hottest Hunk title could be under serious threat once we graduate.” 

Peter looked up from his graphic novel and stared as though Remus had another face peering down from the back of his head and this second face had suddenly begun quizzing Peter on NEWT level Ancient Runes. Sirius stopped ogling the oblivious Remus to show his own stunned expression to James. James mimed committing hari-kari and his innards spilling out in despair before mimicking Moony’s pose. Although that was precisely how Sirius felt, the masterful performance deserved praise. He half smiled and chortled weakly. James briefly raised his eyebrows in acknowledgement and sympathy. So Prongs knew then. Shit. Sirius stared at the table and hated his brother with a passion that possibly bordered on inhuman. _Die, you duplicitous little arsehole. Die!_

At least his hard on was gone.  


 

###

  
That could be Sirius up there. It **should** be Sirius in Remus’ opinion. And not least so Remus had an innocent excuse to simply look at him. Problem was, once Remus looked at Sirius then Remus **thought** about him. Then he’d begin to think ‘Why not?’ and that was dangerous. Sirius was dangerous because he was so wretchedly clever that his brain thought in several directions at once. No one could keep up, although James sometimes came close. If Remus was going to get involved with someone it had to be someone stable and predictable because that was the kind of person Remus needed to be in order to function in the adult world, and he could not achieve that goal on his own.

 _Just a little look—NO Remus! Make do with the examples of idyllic masculinity directly in front of you and **keep** them directly in front of you. Not even a side glance at sexy Sirius, understood? Lovegood’s rather pretty and safely heterosexual, stare at him. Shame Xeno’s **not** bent, actually. He and Regulus make a handsome couple. Nicking off for a quick one here and there should keep them out of Voldemort’s reach. Hmm, maybe that would keep Sirius out of trouble too. Tell you what Sirius, next time you feel like blowing something up how about you blow me instead? Think of something else. Marc Bolan and bowler hats—no, that’s no good. Marc Bolan sings too many sexy songs that fit Sirius far too perfectly, like that ‘want to ball you all night long’ song. DON’T HUM IT._ Remus gave his fingernails a nibble. He licked away a bit of torn off nail and imagined licking Sirius instead. _Focus Remus. That’s hardly helping since Regulus is almost Siriusly sexy lately. Pretend not-Sirius Black’s speech will feature in the exams. How can Regulus be more responsible and common-sensible than Sirius and yet aspire to be a completely evil git?_

“Isn’t it strange that two brothers so close in age can be direct opposites?” Remus mused quietly. “Except physically of course, your Hogwarts’ Hottest Hunk title could be under serious threat once we graduate.” Poo! He’d nearly looked at Sirius then. Luckily Remus stopped talking before assuring Sirius he’d be the hottest hunk wherever he went. From the corner of his eye he saw Sirius and James perform a mime of absolute disgust. Poo, bottom, fart, and wee!—they’d somehow heard what Remus **hadn’t** added and were clearly unimpressed. Eyes steadfastly front, Remus buried all fantasies involving him and Sirius in a very deep hole. Honestly, what did he expect? He was lucky to have a single friend let alone three. They saw his affliction at its ugliest and most painful. Why would anyone want to canoodle with that? _Idiotic fool…_

“Seven sickles and a knut say Irregularse gets a Dark Mark for his seventeenth birthday,” said Sirius as the lauded Fifth Years sat down.

“That’s an odd amount,” said Peter.

“It’s all I’ve got in my pocket right now.”

“Your brother hasn’t sat OWL yet,” Remus told the table top. He wasn’t sure he could pretend he hadn’t seen James and Sirius’ little charade of horror if he looked up just now.

“Moony’s right,” said James. “I reckon the bottom feeder enlists once he’s sure he’s obtained more OWLs than Padfoot. Put that Black look away Sirius.”

Remus reflexively looked up because the expression James described featured heavily in Remus’ most private thoughts. “If you and Prongs hadn’t picked Divination so you’d have more time to maraud you’d have a full set of OWLs too,” Remus told Sirius. Sirius’ expression only got Blacker. No one wanted to be on the receiving end of **that** look.

“My money’s with Prongs. Got change for a sickle Moony?” asked Peter while he counted out the stipulated amount.

“I’ve only got a knut until I get home,” said Remus. “Besides which, Xeno’s not likely to join Voldemort is he? The only thing Regulus does without him is wash and play quidditch—like Padfoot and Prongs.” _Ha! Take that!_

“Oh Prongs and I wash together, Moony.” Sirius said it a little too loudly as he leaned back and stretched an arm behind James’ back. His blatantly suggestive tone made the girls behind him giggle. James hit him on the arm. “If that’s the way you feel about it you can scrub your own back from now on—and pick up your own soap.”

Sirius Orion Black had no shame and that was why, despite his unpredictability, Remus Lupin loved him above all others. He watched Sirius and James muck around during the rest of the meal and vowed that one day they’d see him differently. One day he’d be their equal and Sirius would be happy to have his love instead of horrified.

One day…

### 1981

Wormtail had to have it wrong. Sirius took another sip of dirigible plum brandy and nodded as Lily told her husband so. It was still weird to think of Prongs and Lily as married, with a son. These were weird times all round. For a start, Peter had never been this adamant about anything. He was almost toppling off the front of his chair. “Remus has got to be the spy! All that crap in Seventh Year about Regulus not joining the Death Eaters without Lovegood, then Regulus supposedly tells **Remus** he wants out then goes missing? You said yourself Sirius that of all your friends, why would your brother choose the one he found most detestable to play messenger?”

“I still think that was the best way to prove to Sirius he’d changed. There’s no point saying “I’m no longer a Toujours Pur wanker” if he couldn’t be bothered talking to anyone outside the purer bloodlines, just as there’d be no point going into hiding then telling everyone about it.” Lily would not be swayed and turned to Sirius for support. “Do you honestly believe Remus is capable of murdering your brother?”

Peter stifled a snort. “Sirius thought Remus wanted to **fuck** Regulus until...”

“Peter, please. Not in front of Harry,” said James.

“Lily said wanker,” Sirius thought it fair to point out.

“Yes, but Harry can only copy monosyllables.”

Lily ignored her husband and Peter and knelt in front of Sirius with her hands on one of his knees. “Sirius, I know you all like to throw my friendship with Severus back in my face and insist I’m no judge of character, but this is Remus. Surely you pair wouldn’t have kissed like that if there was any question.”

Sirius took another sip of brandy then put the glass down and covered Lily’s hands with both of his. “Truth is Lily, that I’m no better judge of character than you are. Remember when I went out with Gilderoy Lockhart in Fifth Year? He was in Seventh. We were together a long time but I could never entirely remember what we got up to. I don’t want to believe he’d tampered with my memory but nothing else fits. Remus—I’ve wanted to kiss him like that for five years. But you know what? The longer we know each other the less I seem to actually know about him. What I do know I love dearly, what I don’t know terrifies me. I don’t want it to be him anymore than you do but it isn’t me, it isn’t you, it’s not Peter, James or the Longbottoms, and the Death Eaters are picking us off one by one.” Sirius picked up his drink and swallowed the rest. “When Remus comes, tell him I got called away. Dig away until you uncover the truth Mrs Potter. No one wants you to be right about Remus more than I do.” He kissed Lily on the forehead, spun his godson in his arms until the boy’s belly chortles filled the room, then hugged James and went home.

Then he thought about Remus and the ways they’d kissed in the year since Regulus disappeared. It began soon after actually, when the article appeared in the Daily Prophet. Remus had come round, ashen faced and clutching the paper, blaming himself for not pressing Sirius harder when Regulus sought to resume contact because according to the paper he’d vanished only days after. And Remus was so sorry. As he’d opened the door to leave he said “I know this is the last thing you ever want to hear Sirius, but I love you. Since school…so if there’s anything you need…”

Sirius needed Remus to close the door and say that again, so Remus did. “Why wouldn’t I want to hear that?” Sirius asked then, and Remus explained. It hurt them both because they’d been in love at the same time, all this time, and one stupid day kept them apart. Sirius told Remus so they could fix this right away and, oh, the way his brown eyes opened up to let Sirius into his heart. They’d had no option but to kiss. Lovely was the most succinct way to describe it. Remus had been so shy and virginal yet determined and passionate. It was like Sirius had never been kissed before because he was so nervous, excited and relieved; almost disbelieving this dreamed of moment had arrived. They held hands and talked for the rest of that afternoon then kissed again when Remus truly had to leave.

Now Peter’s words cast ugly shadows over those moments and every kiss since. Sirius lay back on his bed with an arm bent over his eyes. He remembered the softness of Remus’ lips, the humidity of his breath, heat of his touch, sounds of surprised pleasure he made when their bodies fit together, taste of his sweat and the inside of his mouth, the brightness of his eyes, flush of his skin, the way he whispered how much he loved Sirius, how he wanted to touch Sirius and be touched by him, how they weren’t ready for that ‘final’ act of intimacy. Remus loved him, Sirius was sure of it. Whatever secrets Remus kept, lies he told or manipulations he had in play, the shining smiles and tender affection he bestowed on Sirius were genuine. They had to be.

The inside of Sirius’ arm was wet with tears.

 

###

  
Remus combed his hair in front of the mirror but his eyes refused to look away from the mouth-shaped bruise Sirius left on his throat the other night. It might be changing colour as it faded but Remus’ memory of the event that put it there remained vibrant and sharp. He closed his eyes and let his body reminisce too. Sirius was a remarkable lover. Whether gentle and paced or heated and rushed he knew how to satisfy Remus while keeping him excited for more. Any day now and they’d go ‘all the way’. Remus hugged the back of his neck and stared in amazement at his reflection.

_Holy thestrals—I’m almost as sexy as Sirius!_

Remus grinned as he tucked his wand into one pocket and his keys in the other. War aside; this was the happiest time of his life.

 

###

  
Nothing fit.

Sirius doubted everything but the way Remus looked into his eyes and smiled to express love. If Peter was right about Remus then love was the only way to save and protect Remus from himself. Drawing attention to their suspicions or accusing him outright would only ensure Sirius lost Remus forever and that was not happening, ever!

As long as Sirius could see into Remus’ eyes he could do this.

“Remus, lovely; look at me. Keep your eyes open so I know…” _you’re not a murderous Death Eater spy_ “…you’re taking me comfortably. It isn’t meant to hurt.” _But it does, the possibility that I’m making love and you’re merely letting me fuck you, it tears me apart Remus._

Light brown eyes struggled to open and focus on Sirius’ grey set but the moment they connected Sirius knew—this was true. The incredible smile spread from Remus’ eyes to quirk his lips and travelled down his spine to twitch his cock. His hands rested comfortably on Sirius’ neck and his left thumb stroked Sirius’ right cheek.

“Sirius darling, after the fingering you just gave me you could probably park that motorbike of yours in there without making me blink.” They laughed softly together and wiggled their hips into position.  
“But since you’re so gorgeous I won’t mind watching you enjoy me,” Remus added cheekily. He lifted his head enough to bring their lips together without closing his eyes, even as the tip of Sirius’ cock entered him for the first time. “Hoh, hoh god that’s…do that again,” Remus panted eagerly. The windows to his soul opened wide. Windex couldn’t make that view any clearer. Making love to Remus suddenly became the easiest thing Sirius had ever done in his life.

Remus wasn’t guilty.

Sirius kissed him with a victorious grin as he withdrew then entered Remus again.

Remus wasn’t guilty!

“God Sirius, how can sexing me up make **you** even sexier?”

“Mm, sexiness must be contagious and I’m catching it from you.”

“Just for that I’ll have to love you forever,” Remus said as he languidly undulated his spine, bringing Sirius in deeper. “Oh god Sirius I love you.”

“You’re so perfectly lovely Remus. I couldn’t stop loving you if I tried.”

They enjoyed each other all afternoon and into the evening, forgoing Halloween celebrations in the Godric’s Hollow village square. Remus called Sirius a neglectful godfather as they lay exhausted in sweaty sex-tangled sheets. Sirius snorted weakly.

“Harry’s what, fifteen months old? As if this Halloween is so important. We’ll pop round tomorrow.” _And I’ll tell Lily she was right about you. I’m so glad I didn’t give up on us._ “This is our night Remus. I dare a dozen Dementors to get past this afterglow!”

Remus snorted laughter through his nose. “Dickhead.”

“I’ll give you some more of that tomorrow, too.” Sirius cuddled Remus close to his chest and kissed those lovely lips until sleep claimed him. The best time of their life was finally beginning.

Then they were rudely woken with the news that James and Lily’s had ended.

### 1993

Twelve years of wondering how he’d been so gullible and stupid, weak and pathetic, blind and selfish were brought to an end by Harry Potter and the return of the Marauder’s Map.

“Where did you get this?” Remus asked in a voice thickened by horror. Sickened by guilt and fear that formed more layers than the most complicated lasagne or parfait, he lashed out at Harry. Sirius could use this to find Harry, find them both and kill them, reveal Remus’ darkest secret. _At almost the precise moment Voldemort was killing your parents and trying to murder you, I’d been taking it up the arse from Sirius Black. Sorry about that._ The familiar parchment shook in his hands. So many thoughts and memories raced through his mind that they collided like trains having a demolition derby. He could no longer tell which debris originated from which train of thought.

Sitting at the Defence of the Dark Arts teacher’s desk—Remus daren’t think of it as ‘his’ desk since everyone knew the job was cursed—and staring at the Marauder’s Map dragged him into deepest melancholy. Until he saw the name of a dead man wandering about castle grounds: Peter Pettigrew.

Sirius was innocent! He had to be!

Without hesitation Remus ran to confront the duplicitous little prick that had ruined every life Remus held dear…

### 1994

They’d written while Sirius was on the lam however certain issues could only be addressed in person. Harry’s safety should be his priority but Sirius had to see Remus before heading to Hogsmeade. It should be raining or foggy, not a perfectly crisp and cloud free night. Then Remus could take pity on poor bedraggled Sirius again and hug him without question before the awkward conversation began.

Remus opened the door and simply gawped at Sirius.

“I’m sorry Remus and this may be the last thing you want to hear, but I love you. I **trust** you—above all others, above Harry and Dumbledore, far above myself.”

Remus scrunched his mouth into an oddly shaped pout which meant Remus felt annoyed and amused yet couldn’t decide which response was more appropriate. Memories of this expression had been stolen by the Dementors of Azkaban during Sirius’ first year there. Having them restored was such a relief. What else had Sirius forgotten?

_So many gorgeous freckles, and he has them all over. Even the head of his cock is freckled like the perfect speckled egg. He laughed when you said that. At least, I think he did. Remember Sirius. Make this lustful love of your life laugh again._

“I want you to forgive me Remus but what I need, truly need is to remember us when we weren’t confused. Or have we only ever made each other miserable?”

Remus stepped aside to let Sirius in. He kept one hand on the door after he closed it then turned and leaned against it with both hands between the wooden door and his bum. Sirius approached Remus and hesitantly touched his former lover’s shoulders, expecting to be brushed away. Remus didn’t move. Sirius struggled to breathe as he stepped even closer and brought his hands down Remus’ arms to touch his wrists. Remus didn’t look Sirius in the eye before kissing him on the mouth.

“I love you,” Remus whispered, “and I need you to remind me too.”

“Alright, um, let’s see.” Sirius moved his hands back up to Remus’ shoulders and their eyes met. “Hogwarts Hottest Hunk was hilarious at first but became completely bogus once I fell in love with you. I judged myself by what I saw in your eyes and until you liked what you saw I felt uglier than a bundimun’s bumhole.”

Remus snorted snottily. “Oh, sorry,” he said and wiped a chunky bogey off Sirius’ face with the hanky from his pocket. “Just, if that’s the case then you would have felt like the sexiest sex god of…” Remus stopped when Sirius touched his smiling mouth with one finger cupped his cheek with the other. Added freckles and lines could not disguise the man inside. The one Sirius loved was still there, had always been there.

“Found something you lost?” Remus asked.

Sirius nodded. The memory was of Remus sitting on the edge of Sirius’ bed after they’d spent their first fully naked night together. They’d fondled, kissed and frotted all over, all night long. Remus had looked over his naked shoulder at Sirius and smiled. Sirius had trailed one knuckle down Remus’ back and watched him shiver deliciously as Remus tilted his head, closed his eyes and sighed a prayer that sounded like ‘Sirius’. The love they made not yet tainted by Peter’s lies. “How watching you made me smile inside, how horny you made me—make me. I’d give anything for us to be twenty-one again.”

Hands slowly took hold of Sirius’ hips. Fingertips thoughtfully drummed against the small of his back as Remus said “You could do with a wash.”

And a hand job, blow job, full on body job from Remus but “Harry, danger,” Sirius said reluctantly. He’d felt no urges of a sexual nature for thirteen years. Being with Remus in quiet, familiar surroundings changed that dramatically.

“Alright,” Remus said with a soft smile of acceptance that almost tipped Sirius over the edge. He’d always been so casually sexy yet never aware of it until Sirius began bedding him on a regular basis.

“Although shower, just a quick one, with you,” Sirius said hoarsely and closed his eyes against possible rejection.

“I’ll get us some towels.”

Sirius lathered up and rinsed off briskly, swishing mouthwash over his teeth as he did so in order to be more presentable for Remus. Remus opened the shower curtain in time to catch Sirius spitting the minty concoction down the drain. There were still suds in the ends of Sirius’ straggling hair.

“So you don’t need me,” Remus began with a cheeky set of his lips and Sirius immediately hauled him in under the water.

“Oho need you, very much.” Anything else they might say vanished into a vigorous kiss.

Remus wasted no time, curving one hand across the back of Sirius’ neck and the other stroking Sirius off. His touch was adultly efficient, neither gentle nor rough. Sirius clutched the back of Remus’ head with both hands and broke the kiss to pant loudly as he thrust through Remus’ perfect grasp. Sirius blew in under a minute, hot and sticky over himself and Remus, and angled his head down to watch Remus squeeze the last of it from his tip. Then Sirius crossed his arms tightly over Remus’ back and pressed him close. Their hearts beat together. Sirius kissed the side of Remus’ face. Their mouths met.

“What can I do for you?” Sirius asked through a dry throat. He wanted to fix things with Remus, permanently, before he left.

“Come back to me. Once Harry’s safe, come back.”

Sirius promised. “I remember that I love you Remus. That, I never forgot.”

### 1995

When Remus vowed that one day he and Sirius would be equals he hadn’t meant as poverty stricken social pariahs. Sirius had already loved him then, when Remus felt like a brown duck paddling behind the elegant black swan. They were no longer sexy boys, although Remus still wanted to ball him all night long.

Sirius had only left Harry in the Hogwarts infirmary yesterday then fallen asleep after filling Remus in on the horrific events surrounding the return of Lord Voldemort while showering.

Chaotic and conflicting thoughts relentlessly chased each other to prevent Remus focussing on any one thing. He was further distracted from the book he was failing to read by a hand stroking his cheek from temple to jaw.

“Come to bed Remus,” Sirius said huskily. No doubt there were many reasons why Sirius had woken up, but only one bulged through his pants directly at Remus’ eye level.

Remus closed the book. “Come here,” he said and brought Sirius onto his lap, unfastening Sirius’ trousers as they kissed.

“You too,” Sirius insisted.

“Not tonight obviously,” Remus said as they stripped while lying on the couch, “but when we do, are you still going to top?”

“Calling me a one-minute wonder, Remus?” Sirius asked with an affronted smirk.

“We both are for now. Just, wondering, that’s all. Oh, god.” Sirius was all dips and grooves with hardly any of the fleshy bits Remus remembered. Remus’s dick seemed to find every cranny as they wiggled about to get comfortable. Pubic hair rasped along his sensitive shaft as their bodies lined up.  
Remus was so turned on even the light tracings Sirius doodled on his back made his skin sizzle. It hurt. He kissed Sirius ravenously and thrust against him despite their tortured nerve endings, needing contact, everywhere, needing to come—which he nearly did when Sirius grabbed him by the hair to break their vicious kiss.

“Sixty-nine me Remus,” Sirius said with rough desperation against Remus’ cheek. “Suck me down and fuck my face.”

“I don’t…I don’t remember how.”

“And I do? We’ll relearn everything together. Remus, he’s back, Peter’s with him and they’re both pissed off that Harry survived again. I’d rather die having amateur oral sex with you than practice on green bananas til we’re perfect. Now get your dick in my mouth and go down on me.”

The couch was old, its springs stiff and fabric faded from blue to dull grey. Remus stopped being distracted by the state of his furniture when Sirius gave his knob a teasing lick before wrapping his thin lips around it. _So hot and wet, god, and goo-oo-ood._ Remus opened wide and took Sirius in. They moaned and sucked, jiggled, choked and bucked together. It didn’t take long before salted gel hit the roof of Remus’ mouth and dribbled down his tongue and out between his lips in a pool of spit. Sirius made stifled ‘Hoohm, hooh, hoohm’ noises that vibrated along and around Remus’ cock to make him come too. They were equally sloppy and messy and hopeless at giving head but they were nonetheless satisfied. After a quick tidy up they cuddled together on the fetid couch.

“So there wasn’t anyone else while I was away?” Sirius asked when the silence between them began to be uncomfortable. A touch of his familiar arrogance had returned, which was oddly comforting.

“Who else would have me?” Remus hadn’t meant to sound bitterly morose but that’s precisely what he’d wondered for a dozen years. What sane person would want to get intimate with a werewolf whose only other lover had been convicted of serial and mass murder?

“Is that why you forgave me so easily?” Sirius asked with angry sadness.

“No. Sirius, I love you.” Remus ensured their eyes met and remained locked together while he spoke. “I’ve only ever loved you.” _After your conviction I never fully accepted that you truly loved me._

Sirius gently framed Remus’ face with both hands so he wouldn’t look away. “Listen very carefully. I had that four-year friend crush on Prongs because he was everything I wasn’t: sport star, adored by his parents—who aren’t inbred cousins like mine, naturally confident, certain of where he fit in. But I never wanted to kiss him. And that thing with Gilderoy Lockhart proved that my dick is incapable of sensible independent thought. He was boisterous, shiny, confident, and everybody wanted to be with him. I was cock-struck Remus, plain and simple—emphasis on simple. But you! Remus, what I felt for you, what I still feel for you? You’re charming without being overbearing, sensible without being stodgy, gorgeously sexy without being stuck up, intelligent without being always right and gorgeously sexy again because that’s what you are. From inside out, soul to freckles, you’re my ideal man and have been since we were sixteen.” Sirius must have seen more than the decades of doubt behind Remus’ eyes because his expression became sad and he spoke in an even softer voice. “Perhaps you wonder how I could continue making love to you while believing you were the spy. Well, I also believed our love for each other was the surest way to bring you back. I never pretended to love and desire you. I pushed suspicion aside rather than giving it voice to avoid losing you to our enemies forever. Do you understand?” Sirius gently nodded Remus’ head. “Yes Sirius, I understand how very much you love me and will never let us feel like we’re being stalked by Pogrebins ever again.”

“Twit,” Remus said with boundless affection. “But yes, I worried about all of that, so I’ll tell you now why you should never doubt my love for you either.” He described everything he loved about Sirius. Then he described all the ways he’d ever lusted after Sirius and how he hoped to spend the rest of their lives doing particular things together. They started getting aroused again.

“Bed, I mean it this time Remus because your couch sucks worse than we do. And yes, once it stays hard long enough I **am** going to put my dick in your arse and wiggle it about.”

 

###

  
Sirius looked at their reflection in the mirror as they lay naked in his bed at Grimmauld Place. The covers were bunched at the foot of the bed and dangling onto the floor. Remus watched too as Sirius lifted Remus’ leg and nudged forward so they could see his steadfast erection piston in and out of Remus’ regularly sodomised arse. Sirius loved fucking Remus from behind as they were on their side facing the mirror. He could see everything. Bouncing and rolling balls. Twitching thighs, undulating abdominal muscles, and most wonderful of all Remus’ face caught in throes of passion. Their eyes often met, especially while Sirius came, then they would watch his hand work Remus’ cock until they were both completely spent. After that came the sweetest most magical moments. They would snuggle closely together in the spooning position and talk while gazing into the reflection of their lovers’ eyes. Sirius knew that his tears fourteen years ago had been over nothing. His deeper instincts had proved correct. Every smile, shyly horny glance, touch, whispered word of fiery passion and soothing love he received from Remus had been genuine. And Remus knew the reverse was also true.

Their love shone brighter and purer than diamonds. They may have the bodies of thirty-five year old men but in each other’s eyes, particularly when they made love, they would forever be twenty-one, innocent and idyllic.


End file.
